Das Vogelnest
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Snape trifft Hermine :


_Hier kommt eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, die schon vor ein paar Monaten entstand. Es handelt sich um den Beitrag zu einer Challenge auf profsnape.de, bei der die Auflage war, dass die Wörter **Vogelnest** und **Malkasten** darin vorkommen._

_Viel Spaß bei der kleinen Spinnerei, die mir dazu einfiel._ :)

_Disclamer:_

_Wie immer – alle bekannten Personen aus dieser Story sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit... leider._ ;)

**Das Vogelnest**

Verdammt! Wie hatte das alles nur passieren können?

Bevor diese verhängnisvolle Verkettung von unglücklichen Zufällen in Gang gesetzt worden war, hätte Hermine Granger es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihr harmloser Versuch, sich mit einer entspannenden Tätigkeit vom Stress der bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfung abzulenken, so schreckliche Folgen haben würde. Jetzt jedoch – als sie mit klopfendem Herzen auf Snape lag und darauf wartete, dass er sie für das bezahlen ließ, was sie sich geleistet hatte - schien es ihr, als wäre dies alles vorhersehbar gewesen und als hätte sie nur ein wenig umsichtiger handeln müssen, um die Katastrophe zu verhindern.

Begonnen hatte die ganze Misere an einem wunderschönen Sonntagmorgen im Mai...

Hermine, die schon früh aufgewacht war und sich nach einigem vergeblichen Herumwälzen in ihrem Bett für einen Spaziergang vor dem Frühstück entschieden hatte, trat hinaus in das freundliche Sonnenlicht, warf lächelnd und wohlig seufzend einen Blick in den strahlendblauen Himmel und marschierte los, um die duftenden Weiten des blühenden Schlossgeländes zu erkunden.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, führte ihr Weg sie kurze Zeit später an Hogwarts' berühmtberüchtigter peitschenden Weide vorbei. Hermine blieb kurz stehen und bemerkte erstaunt, dass sogar dieser grimmige und höchst gefährliche Baum dem Frühling Rechnung getragen und sich ein paar neue, saftiggrüne Blätter zugelegt hatte. Als sie näher herantrat – vorsichtig natürlich, denn es war bekanntlich nicht ratsam, sich dem angriffslustigen Gewächs anders als auf diese Weise zu nähern – stellte sie fest, dass besonders viele neue Zweige und frische Blätter genau dort aus den alten knorrigen Ästen sprießten, wo ein kleiner, brauner Vogel gerade emsig dabei war, ein Nest zu bauen. Es sah fast aus, als habe die alte Weide jenen Platz in ihrem Geäst speziell für diesen Zweck erschaffen – damit ein Vogel, sein Nest dort bauen konnte.

Gleichzeitig war es aber höchst seltsam, dass dieser sich überhaupt so nah an den Baum wagte, denn alle anderen Vögel und auch sonstige Tiere, die sich gerne an und in Bäumen aufhielten, mieden die peitschende Weide instinktiv.

Hermine setzte sich in sicherem Abstand ins Gras und sah dem Vogel zu, wie er hin und her flog und immer mehr Material heranschaffte, um sein Nest fertigzustellen. Der Baum indessen zuckte nicht einmal mit der Spitze eines Zweiges, um den kleinen gefiederten Besucher zu vertreiben.

Ihr knurrender Magen machte die Schülerin nach einiger Zeit darauf aufmerksam, dass sie noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte und so erhob sie sich schließlich und ging zurück ins Schloss – in der festen Absicht, bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder hierher zu kommen, und nachzusehen, ob der kleine Vogel sein Werk hatte vollenden können.

Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, steckte sie, als sie sich ein paar Tage später erneut auf den Weg dorthin machte, Block und Bleistift ein. Sie hatte schon als Kind gerne gemalt und diese Beschäftigung in den letzten Monaten wieder aufgenommen, da sie gemerkt hatte, wie beruhigend sich die kreative Tätigkeit auf ihre strapazierten Nerven auswirkte.

Bei der Weide angekommen, suchten ihre Augen sofort das Nest und fanden es auch sogleich. Der Vogel hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet – nahezu kreisrund prangte sein Bauwerk inmitten der Zweige. Von dem Bewohner war allerdings im Moment nichts zu sehen.

Hermine suchte sich eine Stelle, von der aus sie genug sehen konnte – diesmal mit viel weniger Abstand von dem Baum, denn sie hatte recherchiert, wie nahe sie herangehen konnte – vergrößerte einen Klappstuhl, den sie geschrumpft und mitgenommen hatte, nahm Platz und zückte Block und Bleistift. Sie war schon eine ganze Weile in ihre Skizze vertieft, als der kleine braune Vogel in sein Nest zurückkehrte.

Hermine war hingerissen von dem Bild, das sie vor sich hatte – ein großer, alter, verwitterter Baum, darin nur vereinzelt Spuren von saftigem Grün, an einer einzigen Stelle jedoch eine Anhäufung frischer Triebe und in deren Mitte dieses Nest mit dem Vogel darin, der dort Eier legen und seine Brut aufziehen würde. Welch ein beeindruckender Kontrast – ein Sinnbild für Anfang und Ende, für langsamen Verfall und neu entstehendes Leben...

Hermine sah hinunter auf ihren Block und stellte seufzend fest, dass eine Bleistiftzeichnung den Zauber dieses Anblicks nur sehr unzulänglich wiedergeben konnte. Sie würde Farben verwenden müssen, um dies zu erreichen.

Bei ihrem nächsten Besuch – es war wieder ein Sonntagmorgen – hatte sie eine Staffelei, Leinwand und einen Farbkasten dabei. Sie baute ihre Utensilien so nahe an der Weide auf, wie die Vernunft es gerade mal noch erlaubte, und begann den Baum und den diesmal bereits anwesenden Vogel mitsamt seinem Nest, in dem er nun wohl schon seine Eiern ausbrütete, auf der weißen Fläche der Leinwand abzubilden.

Sie war noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als sich ein weiterer Spaziergänger der peitschenden Weide näherte - nicht vorbereitet, dass er dort so früh am Morgen auf jemanden treffen würde.

Hermine hörte den Besucher, ehe sie ihn sah, denn er summte eine Melodie vor sich hin – noch dazu eine, die ihr nicht unbekannt war und bei der sie sofort zu grübeln begann, um welches Stück es sich handelte. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn ihr etwas nicht gleich einfiel und starrte wie gebannt in die Richtung, aus der das Summen erklang, in der Hoffnung, den immer deutlicher vernehmbaren und sich nähernden Tönen endlich die zündende Information abringen zu können.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie gleichzeitig mit dem Lied – es war eine alte schottische Volksweise – erkannte, wer da einhergeschlendert kam.

Es war ihr Zaubertränkelehrer – Professor Snape!

Er hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt, da sein Blick in die andere Richtung zielte, aber es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis er auf sie aufmerksam werden würde. Hermine versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen, wie er – der stocksteife, abweisende Arroganzbolzen, der in Sachen ‚aufbrausende Reaktionen' der Weide, die sie gerade malte in nichts nachstand - reagieren würde, wenn ihn jemand beim Summen belauschte, und zog sich instinktiv hinter die Leinwand zurück.

Als Snapes Blick wie erwartet nun doch in ihre Richtung wanderte, sein Summen abrupt erstarb und seine Stirn sich unheilverkündend furchte, war Hermine von dem Staffelei weitgehend verdeckt und sah erst ab Höhe ihrer Nase dahinter hervor. Wie das Kaninchen die Schlage, starrte sie dem finster dreinblickenden Tränkemeister entgegen, der sich ihrem Standort nun mit großen Schritten näherte.

Von seinem bedrohlichen Anblick erschreckt, machte sie noch einen weiteren kleinen Schritt nach schräg hinten – weg von der schwarzgewandeten Gefahr und hin zu einem der ausladenden Äste der alten Weide.

Dummerweise zog sie dabei den Farbkasten, den sie in der dem Baum zugewandten Hand hielt, nicht näher an den Körper, sondern hielt ihn, wie vorher – um die Kleidung nicht zu beschmutzen - ein wenig von sich gestreckt.

Das wiederum war der Weide, die bisher keinen Mucks getan hatte, nun doch zu viel des Guten. Just in dem Moment, als nur noch wenige Schritte den herannahenden Tränkemeister von Hermine trennten, schlug sie dieser den Farbkasten mit einem Schlenker der überraschend elastischen Zweige aus der Hand.

Es gab ein sattes, patschendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem kleinen Schmerzensschrei Hermines, circa eineinhalb Sekunden, in denen ihre Augen entsetzt der Flugbahn des Kastens folgten und schließlich einen Laut des Entsetzens – als Hermine den weit geöffneten Kasten mit der farbenfrohen Seite nach unten auf Snapes Kopf landen sah.

Danach trat Stille ein.

Selbst die Vögel und die permanent zirpenden Grillen schienen der Dramatik des Augenblicks Respekt zu zollen und zu verstummen. Oder kam es Hermine nur so vor, weil das Blut, das ihr wildklopfendes Herz mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch die Adern pumpte, so laut in ihren Ohren rauschte?

Snape stand zunächst wie erstarrt. Dann hob er beide Hände und nahm den Farbkasten herunter, der auf seinem Haupt kleben geblieben war, als hätte er sich dort festgesaugt.

Hermine hatte mit verschiedenen Grüntönen experimentiert und diese in großzügigen Mengen angemischt.

‚_Grün – das ist wenigstens ein bisschen Slytherin'_ schoss es Hermine trotz ihres Schocks durch den Kopf, als Snape den Farbkasten entfernte und sie das Ergebnis ihrer Farbkompositionen in seinem Haar und auf seinem Gesicht bewundern konnte.

Sie wurde unsanft aus dieser Überlegung geholt, als das grünschwarze Monster sich nun wieder in Bewegung setzte und furchterregenden Blickes auf sie zukam. Als er sich schließlich bedrohlich vor ihr aufbaute, hatte Hermine sich hinter dem Staffelei so klein gemacht, dass nur noch ihre Augen über der Leinwand hervorschauten. Snape stand regungslos da und sah in einer Weise auf sie herab, die klarmachte, dass er mindestens vorhatte, sie umzubringen.

Hermine wartete still und ergeben darauf, dass er den verbalen Teil dieses Mordes beginnen würde. Sie wich seinem furchterregenden Blick trotz ihrer Angst nicht aus, denn sie wusste, dass er dies als zusätzlichen Affront werten würde.

Im nachhinein betrachtet, war dies ein Fehler, denn hätte sie weggesehen, wäre ein weiterer Teil des Desasters gar nicht erst geschehen, aber das konnte Hermine zu diesem Zeitpunk natürlich nicht wissen. Darum sah sie ihren zornbebenden Lehrer tapfer an und beobachtete, wie ein dicker satt moosgrüner Tropfen sich aus seinem Haar löste und langsam seine Stirn herunter rann. _‚Wie grünes Blut!'_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _‚Ha - erwischt! Snape ist ein Außerirdischer!' _Es war einer dieser skurrilen Momente im Leben, in dem man trotz drohender Gefahr und äußerst bedenklicher Gesamtsituation, das unwiderstehliche Verlangen spürt, hysterisch loszulachen. Hermine hatte sich zwar so weit im Griff, dass sie nicht laut loswieherte, aber sie konnte sich das Lachen nur verkneifen, indem sie die Lippen fest aufeinander presste, was leider auch an ihren Augen abzulesen war, die sie dabei im Gegenzug weit aufriss.

Snape schien ihre Mimik richtig zu deuten, denn er fegte mit einer wütenden Handbewegung die Staffelei zur Seite, sodass Hermine ihm nun schutzlos gegenüberstand. Seine Miene hatte sich zu einer noch grusligeren Version der vorherigen verzerrt und der grüne Farbtropfen, der mittlerweile seine Nasenwurzel erreicht hatte, milderte diesen Eindruck nicht im geringsten.

„Sie lachen?", fragte er heiser vor Zorn, mit einer Stimme, die aus der tiefsten, kältesten Gruft zu stammen schien und doch gleichzeitig eine versengende Hitzewelle durch Hermines Körper schickte.

Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht antworten, sondern nur verzweifelt die Lippen aufeinanderpressen und das gruftige Alien anstarren.

„Das Lachen wird Ihnen bald vergehen, Miss Granger", raunte Snape rachsüchtig. Der Farbtropfen lief an seinem Nasenrücken entlang – bald würde er die Spitze erreichen...

Hermine konnte sich später nicht erklären, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, aber es war wie ein Zwang – sie hob den Lappen, mit dem sie vorher einen Pinsel abgewischt hatte und den sie noch in der Hand hielt, und wischte den grünen Tropfen von Snapes Nase, was ihn - gelinde gesagt - etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen schien.

Ein Fehler – zugegeben – aber dennoch war es ein viel größerer Fehler, was sie danach tat: Von ihrer eigenen unerklärlichen Waghalsigkeit erschrocken, machte sie einen weiteren Schritt von dem Grüngesprenkelten weg und endgültig in den, von der peitschenden Weide nicht für Besucher vorgesehenen Bereich hinein.

Der Schlag, mit dem der Ast auf ihrem Hintern landete war schmerzhaft, aber nicht halb so schlimm, wie die Tatsache, dass sie davon nach vorne geschleudert wurde und damit direkt in Snapes Arme.

Er versuchte instinktiv, sie aufzufangen und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um einen besseren Stand zu bekommen. Wie das Schicksal – das an diesem Tag scheinbar zu Scherzen aufgelegt war – es wollte, stieß er dabei an die Staffelei, die am Boden lag und verlor dadurch zusätzlich an Halt.

Kurzum - das Ende vom Lied war, dass er rücklings zu Boden ging und Hermine mit ihm.

Als sie den Kopf hob, lag sie Nase an grüngemusterter Nase auf Snape und eines ihrer Knie hatte sich - wie sie mit wachsendem Entsetzen feststellte - zwischen seine Oberschenkel gebohrt.

„Sie sind so gut wie tot, Granger", zischte es an Hermines Ohr und sie zuckte zusammen, was in Anbetracht der delikaten Lage ihres Knies, das ebenfalls mitzuckte, nicht sehr günstig war.

„Aber so was von tot", keuchte Snape, nachdem das Knie – zwar nicht übermäßig heftig, aber doch schmerzhaft - in seinen Genitalien gelandet war.

Er machte seltsamerweise jedoch keinen Versuch, sich von ihr zu befreien, und Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst noch einmal mit höchst verbotenen Regionen in Kontakt zu kommen.

Da lag sie nun und rekapitulierte, wie sie in diese oberpeinliche und – da es sich nicht um irgendeinen Lehrer, sondern ausgerechnet um Snape handelte – obendrein gefährliche Lage gekommen war.

„Es tut mir so leid, Sir", quiekte sie schließlich kläglich. „Ich kann das auch alles erklären, aber nur wenn Sie mich noch so lange am Leben lassen."

„Sie haben genau eine Minute", schnarrte Snape. Für einen Augenblick machte er Anstalten, sich von ihr zu befreien, doch da Hermine die Vorgabe mit der Minute sehr ernst nahm und sofort und zudem ziemlich schnell anfing, zu reden, gab er dies auf und hörte ihr zu.

Bei der Erwähnung des Vogelnestes in der peitschenden Weide wanderte sein Blick kurz zu dem Baum hinüber, bevor er - aus nächster Nähe - wieder Hermines vor Anstrengung gefurchte Stirn anpeilte und weiter ihrer Erklärflut lauschte.

Als sie über das von ihm gesummte Lied sprach und über ihre Bedenken, wie er darauf reagieren würde, beim Summen belauscht zu werden, schüttelte er nur den Kopf – was im Liegen ziemlich seltsam aussah. Bei ‚Slytheringrün' rollte er mit den Augen und bei dem Vergleich mit dem Außerirdischen zog er beide Augenbrauen hoch, wobei die grüne Farbe auf seiner Stirn, die mittlerweile getrocknet war, feine Risse bekam. Als Hermine sich dann mit hochrotem Kopf dafür entschuldigte, dass sie plötzlich einen unerklärlichen Drang zu Lachen verspürt hatte, und ein genauso unerklärlicher Drang sie dazu getrieben hatte, ihm die Farbe von der Nase zu wischen, stöhnte Snape vernehmlich.

„Sie sind total verrückt", beschied er Hermine.

Diese war mehr als erleichtert, dass er sie noch immer nicht umgebracht hatte und außerdem gar nicht mehr so wütend zu sein schien, wie vorher.

„Professor?"

„Hm?"

„Verzeihen sie mir?"

„Ja, Miss Granger."

Hermine seufzte erleichtert und ließ ihren Kopf, als wäre das völlig normal, auf seine Schulter sinken.

...

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Warum liegen Sie noch immer auf mir?"

„Weil ich...", Hermine bekam einen hochroten Kopf, „...befürchte, wieder wohin zu stoßen, Sie verstehen?"

„Oh...", machte Snape. „Okay – Sie stützen sich jetzt auf ihre Arme und entfernen sich zur Seite", kommandierte er dann.

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und bald darauf standen sie und ihr Lehrer – beide mit etwas verlegenen Mienen – sich wieder gegenüber. Snape reinigte sich mit einem Zauber von der Farbe und Hermine stellte die Staffelei wieder auf. Als sie damit fertig war, hob sie den Blick um zu sehen, was Snape machte und war angenehm überrascht, als er ihr den Malkasten reichte, den er vom Boden aufgehoben hatte.

„Danke, Sir!", sagte sie und wagte den Ansatz eines Lächelns. „Darf ich hoffen, dass Sie davon absehen, mich umzubringen?"

„Das dürfen sie", antwortete Snape. „Allerdings können sie nicht davon ausgehen, dass ich Sie ungeschoren davon kommen lasse, nach all dem, was Sie sich geleistet haben."

Hermine schluckte. „Nein – natürlich nicht, Sir", flüsterte sie. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich gedacht, er würde Nachsicht mit ihr haben. Unerklärlicherweise schnürte ihr angesichts seiner Worte nicht die Angst, sondern die Enttäuschung die Kehle zu.

„Ich verlange...", begann Snape und Hermine lauschte ihm mit stoischer Resignation, „dass Sie mir das Bild zeigen, wenn es fertig ist", endete Snape.

Hermine wartete auf das böse Ende – auf den berüchtigten Haken. „Und das ist alles?", fragte sie verblüfft, als er nicht weitersprach.

„Das ist alles", bestätigte Snape. „Viel Spaß noch, Miss Granger!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Professor Snape!"

Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Sie sind gar nicht so übel, wie immer alle behaupten", sagte Hermine, während ein dekorativer Hauch von Rot ihre Wangen heimsuchte.

„Sagen Sie es nicht weiter, okay?", entgegnete Snape, bevor er sich wieder abwandte.

Er war kaum ein paar Schritte weit gegangen, als er wieder zu summen begann.

-- E N D E --


End file.
